Fight Against Love and Pain
by blondechica94
Summary: The Cullen's left her and she's fallen apart. After a falling out w/ Alice, Jasper goes back to Forks. What he finds is disturbing enough. Will he delve in deeper and see how messed up this girl really is? Can he save her from herself? self harm/lemon JxB
1. Race Against Time

Summary: The Cullen's left her and she's fallen apart. Jasper believes that their leaving is his fault and, after a falling out with Alice, goes back to Forks. What he finds there is disturbing enough, but after something happens to Bella will he delve in deeper and see how messed up this girl really is? Can he save her from herself? JxB Mentions of self harm. Lemony goodness in future chapters.

**Chapter 1: Race Against Time**

The shrill ring of my phone broke through the silence of the forest. "What do you want?" I growled into the phone. "Jasper, you have to save her. She's going to jump! She's going to kill herself!" she choked out. "What are you talking about?" I roared. "She's going to jump off a cliff. She's going to drown!" Alice whimpered. "Where?" I demanded. "First Beach. In La Push," she cried.

"Alice, you know I can't set foot on their land!" I hissed. "The water. Go through the water. You have to get to her. You only have a few minutes. Hurry!" she gasped out, panicking. I dropped my phone and took off as fast as I could. I darted through the trees, nearly invisible.

I pushed myself faster as I neared a cliff on the edge of the forest in Forks. Not even hesitating I threw myself off the edge, diving into the water. I sunk below the surface, speeding off towards First Beach. _Bella!_ I snarled in my thoughts as I swam. I resurfaced a minute later, shaking my hair out of my eyes and searching for the cliffs. There they were. Across the harbor.

I heard her shriek and dove back under, kicking furiously in the direction of the splash she created as she hit the water. I could see her, floating limp below the waves. I sped forward and scooped her up, pulling her above the water. "C'mon, Bella," I begged as she lay unconscious in my arms. I swam us both to the shore, tugging us up onto the beach. I made sure to keep my feet in the water so that I couldn't be accused of violating the treaty. I gently lay her down on the beach and kneeled next to her, barely out of the way of the crashing waves.

"Bella, talk to me. Come on!" I cried, pressing my fingers to her neck. A steady pulse met my fingertips. I sighed in relief. She had become unconscious when she hit the water but she wasn't under long enough. She lay dripping wet and motionless. I snapped my fingers next to her ear, "Bella, listen to me. I need you to wake up." She twitched slightly in response and I tried again.

"Bella!" a voice shouted. I looked up the beach and saw a boy running towards me. Judging by his size and his skin color he was a Quileute. "Get the hell away from her!" he snarled as he skidded to a few feet away from us. I rose to my feet and took a few steps back. The boy's hands shook violently as he glared at me. I stared directly into his eyes, speaking softly, "I was never here, understand?" I glanced at Bella as I spoke. He saw and then nodded once.

I turned and dove beneath the waves, carrying myself away from here. A good two hundred feet out I rose up again and turned to glance at the beach. The boy was carrying a limp Bella up the beach. She was safe enough. For now.

I swam back to Forks and hauled myself out of the water, heading towards the house. I immediately headed up to mine and Alice's old room, stepping into the shower. I rinsed the sea water off my body and scrubbed the sand out of my hair, trying to calm myself. That had been close. Too close for comfort.

I kept running the whole thing over and over again in my mind, trying to understand. I eventually gave up and shut off the water, wrapping a towel around my waist. I quickly dressed and then flopped onto the bed, inhaling the faint scent of Alice and I.

I thought back to a few months ago. After Edward had forced us to leave we had relocated to Alaska, but things were different now. Alice was much more reserved, not at all like her normal, hyper self. After only a few days Edward left, and didn't return. The entire household was silent, mourning the loss of Bella from our lives. And as the quiet progressed my guilt only increased.

It was my fault that we had had to leave. If I had better control I never would have attacked Bella and wouldn't have forced Edward to step into such a drastic change. A few weeks after our arrival in Alaska, Alice announced that she wanted a divorce, saying that she couldn't handle my inability to stay in control. I signed the papers without a word and that night I packed my few mementos and left.

I wandered aimlessly for a few months, debating on where to go. I didn't want to go see my brother and sister-in-law and risk imposing on their happy life with my anger and pain. I finally decided that I would head back to Forks and check on Bella, maybe apologize to her. I arrived a few days later and, after dropping my stuff off at the old house, ran over to check on her.

I never expected to see what I saw. When I peered into her window that night I found her staring at the rocking chair in the corner of the room, her face blank and unmoving. Looking closer I noticed that her eyes were dead looking, dark and emotionless. Her skin was sallow, stretched tight across her cheekbones. And her body was thin, abnormally thin, scarily thin.

She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and hadn't eaten in even more time than that. The whole time I made my assessment she never moved, except to take short, quick breaths, like she couldn't breathe. My brow furrowed and I left quickly before she could possibly notice me. I felt inexplicable anger as I left; anger towards Edward.

He had made us leave and when we did she had fallen apart. She was far too dependent on our family and when we left she had cracked. She was wasting away into nothing. She was broken.

I ran my hand across my face, rubbing my eyes. I stared up at the ceiling, once again thinking about what had happened today. I knew that I didn't need to worry about her status in this instant. She was with the Quileute and he obviously knew her. He would take care of her for the moment. I sighed.

This girl obviously had some serious issues. Her actions today had proved that. I didn't know if she would ever be the same girl she was before we left. Only time would tell. And by the looks of it, she didn't have much time left.


	2. Does She Know?

**A/N: Sorry about taking forever to update. I want to just skip ahead to the good parts but I have to hold back and give you some important background info. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favoriting my story! I was so nervous about putting up this story. No one except for one of my really close friends has ever read any of my writing and she hasn't even seen a large part of this. I'm working on currently working on another story as well. I don't know if I'll post that one yet. I'm trying to work out the kinks in it so for now I'll keep working on Fighting Against Love and Pain. I'm going to try to update every few days because I know how crazy I get when I have to wait for other stories to be updated. I'll be spending a large part of my summer vacation working on this. Okay, I'm done droning on and on. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like!**

Chapter 2: Does She Know?

That night, only a few hours after her jump, I peeked through her window again. Just like the first night she was staring at that rocking chair again. My brow furrowed as I gauged her emotions. An angry cocktail of pain, fear, and defeat expanded from her, with a hint of disbelief mixed in.

Looking closer I saw a slight difference in her facial expression from a few nights ago. She wasn't just staring blankly at the chair. No, this time she looked like she was concentrating. Like she wasn't really paying attention to it. Suddenly a wave of irritation washed over her and her face scrunched up angrily. Her fist abruptly swung out and knocked the lamp off her bedside table, shattering as it hit the ground.

The scent of blood reached me a moment later, locking me in place. Closing my eyes, I swallowed back the venom that pooled in my mouth at the delicious aroma. I opened my eyes again and forced myself to focus on her again. Blood streamed across her knuckles from the glass and she was cursing furiously under her breath.

A soft knock on the door startled her. Her father pushed open the door slowly, poking his head inside. "You okay, Bells?" Chief Swan asked cautiously, glancing around the room nervously. "Yeah," she mumbled, clutching her injured hand, "I accidentally hit the lamp." My eyes narrowed at her lie. Her father's eyes flitted to the shards of glass and then to her hand. "You need help with that?" he nodded to the blood.

"No, Dad. It's fine," she replied shortly, standing and maneuvering her way around the broken pieces. She pushed past him as he muttered and withdrew to his room, "M'kay." I watched as she disappeared into the bathroom and the sound of running water reached me. A few minutes later she emerged, her hand wrapped and the smell of antiseptic in a cloud around her.

She reached into the hall closet and pulled out a broom and dust pan before returning to her room. She knelt next to the nightstand and started to slowly sweep the shattered glass into the pan. Once she was sure she had every piece cleared she dumped them into her garbage can and returned to broom to the closet.

She reentered her room and shut the door softly behind her before perching herself on the edge of the bed. "Oh, Bella," I breathed silently. Her head jerked in my direction, fixated on the window. Her gaze caught mine and she froze. Seconds later a strangled cry fell from her lips as she stared at me.

Without a thought I dropped to the ground silently and took off into the trees. She saw me! Dammit, how the hell did she know I was there? I stopped a few feet into the brush, listening. Her window was creaking open and I could hear her peering out into the night, her breathing ragged and troubled.

I prayed that she would think that she was imagining things. It was silent for a few more minutes and then the window slid shut again and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I sat at the forest's edge for a few more hours, waiting until her breathing even out and signaled that she was asleep. Once I was sure that she was out cold I took off back to the old Cullen house and settled into my room. It had taken her until eleven to finally fall asleep. She should have been sleeping much sooner. Lord knew that she needed it.

Tired of my worrying I dug one of my old war books out from underneath the bed. I sat on my bed reading for a long time, memories of my war days flooding through my mind. Everything was tuned out until a single sound caught my attention and I looked around in confusion.

Listening closely I heard a truck turned onto the road that led to the house. I glanced at the clock in surprise. It was two in the morning. Who would be coming here at this time? It had to be someone that was lost; they just needed to turn around or something. That thought was quickly dashed as I recognized the sound of the truck. And then I caught her scent. Bella.

Bella was here, driving down the driveway to this house. What the hell? I darted through the house, immediately replacing the white sheets over the furniture and flipping off lights, making it look as though no one had been here since we left. She couldn't know that I was here.

In my room, I stuffed my bag and all my stuff into the closet and slammed it shut before leaping out the window, satisfied that everything was hidden. I disappeared into the trees just as her red truck pulled into the driveway and shuddered to a halt, the engine cutting out.

I watched cautiously as she stepped out of the car, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso. She stared up at the house in silence, terror running through her.

**Reviews are loved! You know you wanna push that little button!**


	3. Her Guess, His Truth

**A/N: I know it's taken me forever to get this chapter up but I'm hoping you'll find that it's worth it. I've finally got this story to start trudging through into the more interesting parts. The drama will increase tenfold through the next chapters and then comes the Jasper and Bella fight through pain and love! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3: Her Guess, His Truth.

_She stared up at the house in silence, terror running through her._

I watched her from the shadows of the forest, apprehensive. Her heart was fluttering far too quickly to be considered normal and her breath was coming in little pants. Her hands clung to the fabric of her shirt and she squeezed herself tighter.

Her entire body was shaking violently, just like the Quileute's had. My brow furrowed as I made that comparison. Was it possible that she…? No! She was human. Purely human. I knew that. She had no relation to them at all.

Sure she hung out with them but that didn't mean anything. She was friends with one of them, which would make sense as to why she would be around them. Leave it to Bella to find the next dangerous creatures as soon as the vamps skip town.

I shook my head and focused back on Bella, sending a wave of calm her way, willing her to get back in the truck. Her arms dropped to her sides as her eyes never moved from the house. Her posture relaxed slightly, reducing her trembling to occasional tremors. But her breathing never slowed.

Her determination hit me like lightning and she stepped forward. I groaned silently. She was only supposed to become calm enough to get back in the truck and leave. Not to enter the house of her previous love and his family.

She gritted her teeth and marched up the porch steps angrily. But as soon as she reached the door her steps faltered and she let a little whimper. "C'mon, Bella. Just turn around and walk away," I murmured under my breath.

She unexpectedly spun on the spot, turning to stare at the exact place I was hiding in the trees. I froze, my breath catching. Her head tilted to the side as she searched the shadows. She slowly took one step down. Her mouth opened as though she was going to say something, but then it closed as, with one last searching look, she turned back to the door.

She raised her hand rested it on the doorknob for a moment before taking a deep breath and turning it. The door pushed open silently. She stepped into the house and shut the door quietly behind her, blocking my view.

For several moments I debated with myself, a battle raging in my head. Did I try and get closer to watch her? Or did I remain hidden? She couldn't know I was here. She was already suspicious and I shouldn't add to that. But I was so damn curious! I wanted to know what she was doing inside that house.

In a split second decision I darted towards the back of the house, intending to sneak in through one of the upstairs windows. I climbed the tree outside of Rose and Emmett's room and slid open their window soundlessly. I leapt inside and glided it shut again. I leaned against the wall and listened intently to the sound of her footsteps.

They had stopped but I heard her breathing in the living room, running her fingers over something. I snuck out of the room and carefully started down the stairs. The echo of piano keys reached me as I peeked around the corner when I reached the bottom of the steps. I was surprised to see Bella sitting in front of the piano, her fingers poised over the keys.

Seconds later she began playing. I watched in wonder as her fingers gracefully flew across the keys, pulling each note to the exact length and pitch that it should be. I was even more shocked when I recognized the song. It was Yiruma's _River Flows in You_. One of the songs that Edward had played to her when she first met the Cullen family.

Why would she be playing that song? When did she even learn how to play? I was so focused on the way her hands fluttered across the keys that all my confusion seemed utterly unimportant at the moment. I drug my eyes away from her fingers and glanced at her face.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and for the first time since she had entered the house I could sense her emotions. Every single one of her emotions was laid bare in front of me, but I didn't have the guts to feel them. I couldn't risk revealing myself by tasting her emotions. I didn't know what I would find in them and I didn't want to take that chance.

Her fingers slowed and the piano notes became softer before ending the song softly. She sat there in silence for a moment before rising to her feet. She closed the lid over the keys and stroked her fingers along the sleek black paint as she walked away.

She turned for the stairs and I pulled myself out of her sight, fleeing back up the stairs. I hurried into Carlisle and Esme's room, thinking that she wouldn't enter this room, and left the door open a crack. Just enough for me to see through.

Bella's soft footsteps were muffled as she stepped into the hallway of the third floor. She paused outside of Carlisle's office before shaking her head and crossing over to the room that Alice and I had shared. She pushed open the door and peered inside, leaning against the doorframe.

She stood in silence for several minutes, just watching. For the first time in my entire life I wished that I was a mind reader like Edward. I was dying to know what she was thinking. Sure I could get a basic idea by checking her emotions but I didn't want to chance alerting her to my presence if I made a noise or something.

While I had been contemplating her thoughts she had reached out and pulled the door closed again. She sighed and moved to stand in front of the last door. I watched as one hand rose to rest against the door. A moment later the other one joined it and she pressed her forehead against the wood, breathing deeply.

"I can't do this," she whispered to herself and pushing away from the door. She turned and started back down the hall, opening each door and peering inside before quickly closing it again. She glanced at the door I was hiding behind but shook her head and continued past it, down the stairs.

I listened to her check out the second floor and then begin back down the stairs. I snuck back down the stairs as she padded across the living room, pausing. I peered around the corner and saw her standing in front of the wall covered in our pictures.

She touched the picture of our family, all of us smiling at something Emmett had said. Her face fell and I could imagine why. She had dreamed of being part of this family. She had dreamed about being in that picture, standing next to Edward. But he had taken that away from her.

I watched as she turned and crossed the foyer silently. She pulled open the door and turned to gaze around the house one last time. She carefully observed every single detail, her eyes pausing to rest on the stairs where I was hiding, before continuing their path around the room.

"I know you're here," she murmured. My entire body froze for the umpteenth time that night, my ears straining for any sound of her movement. But she remained frozen at the door, hesitating.

"I know you're here," she repeated, "I don't know why you are. And I don't know why you're hiding from me. But I know you're here." She closed the door and crossed the driveway to her truck. I listened to her climb in and a few seconds later her truck roared to life.

Her truck hauled itself down the long drive and back onto the highway, fading into nothing. I heaved a sigh in relief when she was gone and then gulped. She knew I was here. Bella knew I was here.

What was I gunna do now?

**I know this chapter was kinda short but it needed to be stopped here. But the next chapter will be longer. Will Jasper reveal his presence to Bella or will she he continue to sneak around? The more reviews I get, the faster the chapter goes up! Until next time…**


	4. Finding Out

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to get this chapter up. I have been very busy and have had a tiny case of writers block. But its been resolved for now. In my reviews someone mentioned Bella's ability to play the piano in this story. All I have to say is that everything will be explained in due time. You just have to have a little patience.**

**Disclaimer: I realized that in my previous chapters I have forgotten to state that I own nothing but the scenarios I put these characters in. Stephanie Meyers owns the characters. =*(**

Chapter 4: Finding Out

_What was I gunna do now?_

After Bella left I climbed back up the stairs and went into my room, pulling out everything I had hurriedly stashed in the closet. As I replaced everything, I noticed that I had gotten my jeans all muddy when I was forced to hide in the trees. I stripped out of the jeans and threw them into the hamper before digging through my bag and finding another pair. I slid on my black jeans, deciding to remain barefoot, and collapsed on the bed.

I hadn't been this stressed since Alice had announced that she wanted a divorce. There were so many things that I had wanted to say, but there was no point. I was sure that Alice had already seen us separated. There was nothing I could do to change that, so I left.

During the past few months I had realized many things about the relationship I had had with Alice. Looking at it now, it was quite obvious that we had never truly meshed. Not the way Rose and Emmett, or Esme and Carlisle, had.

She was far too quirky and energetic for me. I was definitely more laidback and quiet most of the time. And she liked to try and control things. I was Jasper Whitlock; I wasn't one to be controlled. Not since Maria. Control was one thing that Alice and I had fought about quite often.

There was no doubt in my mind that I had loved her. She was my wife for a very long time and we had had lots of good times together, but it was clear that we were never meant to be together forever. I wasn't even that angry that she didn't want to be with me anymore. It was more the fact that she had no faith in me.

I knew that I had had many slip ups in my past, but sometime it just wasn't something I could control. No matter how hard I tried. But Bella's had by far been the worst encounter I'd had to test my control.

Because of my gift I had felt every one of the other's bloodlust, as well as my own. That was hard by itself but then when you added in the fact that Bella was Edward's singer and her blood called for him, I was fucked. It was too much for me to handle and I snapped.

I sighed heavily. At least I hadn't hurt her. She was still alive, but just barely. This was all my fault. If I hadn't screwed up then Edward never would have had to decide to leave her. And if he hadn't left her then she wouldn't be attempting suicide.

A howl sounded from a short distance away, breaking me from my thoughts. I paused, listening intently. Another howl sounded and I leapt to my feet, flying out the window and running into the trees. I heard the sound of paws digging into the forest floor and headed in that direction.

I burst into a small batch of bare land a moment later, finding myself face to face with a wolf. He sat on his haunches, as though he were waiting for me. I eyed him wearily as I skidded to a stop. "What do you want wolf?" I demanded. He huffed at me, his eye narrowing.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked. He nodded his big head once. He turned and started into the trees again. "Wait! Where are you going?" I was confused now. He huffed again and disappeared, appearing again moment later in human form. It was the Quileute from the cliffs.

"Who are you?" he asked wearily. "Jasper," I replied reluctantly, "And you are?" He grimaced before answering, "Jacob. I wanted to talk to you about Bella." I nodded enthusiastically, my attention captured.

"What about her?" I asked. "First of all, your family. Are they…coming back?" he demanded. I shook my head remorsefully, "No, they're not." He sighed in relief but still looked worried, "Good. I don't need them fucking her up anymore than they already have."

"What?" I asked, my brow furrowed. "I don't think you realize the extent of her…depression, if that's what you want to call it," he murmured. "What do you mean?" I inquired anxiously. He took a deep breath before replying, "She's suicidal."

"Define 'suicidal'," I hissed, completely in denial. "Suicidal as in she wants to die. As is she has attempted to end her life. Today was just another attempt," he snapped angrily.

My fists clenched involuntarily and my head shook back and forth rapidly, a silent plea. This had to be a lie. There was no way this was possible. Bella wouldn't do that. Sure she was depressed but she wouldn't be pushed this far.

"Look, leech, shake your head all you want. Its not gunna change the truth," the wolf interrupted, "Isabella Swan is suicidal and she has tried to kill herself." I closed my eyes slowly, a stupid move in front of a wolf but I couldn't control it. "How?" I choked out, "How has she tried?"

I could practically hear his grimace, "She was almost raped in Port Angeles. I think she went off in search of those guys that tried to attack her last year." My eyes snapped open, "You knew about that?" He nodded, "A…friend of mine was there when that leeched saved her. He was about to step in when _he_ showed up. But this time Sam was able to save her." I pursed my lips in concentration, "What else?"

"Well…," he hesitated, watching me cautiously, "You know about today. That jump was a suicide attempt. She tried to claim that she was just cliff diving, like the pack. We do that sometimes but its all for fun and we're freaking wolves. We're so much stronger than her." He snarled angrily under his breath.

It was silent for a moment before he continued, "Umm, and I know at one point she tried to overdose on meds. Luckily, she never consumed enough pills to do any really damage. I was able to stop her in time and she was just a little loopy for a few hours."

"Anything else?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose in aggravation. "That's all I know about. There might be others that I don't know about. I can't get her to open up to me. She doesn't talk anymore, to anyone. It's like she's shut down to the bare minimum. I do the best I can to keep her in La Push but I can't always be with her," he mumbled miserably, his head low.

"Have you tried to get her help? What about Charlie? I'm sure he would be trying anything at this point!" I ranted. "Charlie doesn't know," he whispered, "And I've tried but I can't get her to go." I stared at him in disbelief.

"She's a hundred pound _human_. You can pick her as up and take her. They'll sedate to start with and then put her through counseling!" I snarled. Was this guy an idiot?

"I tried!" he snapped, "She fucking threatened me! She said she was going to tell everyone about the wolves! And about you guys!" I growled under my breath, annoyed beyond belief with how stupid he was.

"She is a suicidal teenage girl! No one is going to believe her," I roared. "She's got proof! She's got fucking pictures of us phasing. I don't know how she got them but I've seen them. And she's got copied hidden _everywhere!_ All over her house, her truck, on her computer, in emails. I wouldn't even know where to start looking for them. She has one in her bra at all times. There is nothing I can do to prevent her from showing them if I take her in. If they find out I'm real them they'll start looking for vamps. I can't expose us like that," he hissed.

"Bella wouldn't do that. She wouldn't expose us all. All of us are or were like family to her. She wouldn't be so stupid or so selfish!" I protested. She wouldn't. There was no way. We all trusted Bella to keep our secrets. She promised.

He screamed in frustration, "Yes, she would! She has nothing to live for anymore. If this keeps her out of the hospitals and in the open where she can get what she needs then she will use it. Being out of the hospital means more chances for her to finally commit suicide! She is going to get what she wants. One way. Or another."

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Leave your comments! I already have the next chapter half written so an update should be soon.**


	5. A Tentative Plan

**A/N: I am so sorry for pulling a disappearing act for so long. I kind of hit a road block and then I had an unexpected turn of events in my life that has occupied a majorly large part of my time. I will do my best to keep writing and updating. I think I've been hit with my inspiration again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Chapter 5: A Tentative Plan

_She's going to get what she wants. One way. Or another._

Hours later, after Jacob and I had parted with a reluctant agreement to remain in contact about the Bella situation, I paced the ground floor of the house. How was I going to help Bella? This woman was fucking suicidal. Not distressed or heartbroken, she actually _wanted_ to die. She was trying to die.

How do you convince someone that life is worth living? That sounds stupid coming from an undead vampire. I didn't even know if she would want to see me. Would my presence just make everything worse or would it make it better? There were too many what ifs I had no way of knowing how this would pan out.

As if on cue, my phone ran shrilly. I rolled my eyes in irritation as I flipped it open. "What?" I growled.

"Her future is sketchy. She's either dead or deliriously happy. I think the best thing to do would be for you to start by just talking to her. Don't fly in there like Superman to save the day. Slowly incorporate yourself back into her life. And then once she's used to it and trusts you then you can try to help her. But not until then. That could create some disastrous effects," my bitch of an e-wife spit out all at once.

'Fuck off, Alice. This is none of your concern anymore. You left, remember?" I snarled. I was sick of her meddling into things that she shouldn't.

"You left too!" she protested. "Yeah, I did. So I wouldn't fucking kill her!" I spat, "Look just stay the fuck away. Don't look for my future and don't look for hers. I'll take care of this, of her."

I crushed the phone in my hand and hurled the pieces at the wall, fuming. That little bitch. I hated her…

But she was right. I couldn't just swoop in and try to save her from herself like some sparkly-assed superhero. I had to get closer to her, find out if she would even let me near her. Honestly, at the moment I didn't have very high expectations. From what I could tell she had completely cut herself off from everyone.

I had to try. I didn't have a choice. And I couldn't wait. I couldn't give her another chance to try and end her life. The time was now.

I took off out the front door like a bat out of hell. I was going to see her now. I needed to get started now. I needed to save her from herself. Now.


	6. My What?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6: My what?**

For the second time, I scaled the side of the house and up to her window. This time though, the window was open, the curtains fluttering slightly from the breeze. I peeked in cautiously and found Bella sitting on her bed much like before. There was no sound of Charlie and a glance at the driveway confirmed that the cruiser was gone.

"You're not a stealthy as you think you are," she muttered, not looking my way. I continued to remain silent. "I already know why you're here so you might as well just leave. I don't want or need your help," she hissed, turning to glare at me. I stared back, stunned. How did she know it was me? How could she know why I was here?

"Bella," I whispered as I pulled myself up to sit on the windowsill. "Jasper," she simply replied, turning away from me and scrutinizing her nails. "How did you know it was me?" I mused. She laughed sarcastically, "You're not the only one who knows this forest so well. I noticed the changes in the air and the animals. They're all hiding. I knew one of you were back. Your cowboy boots at the front door confirmed it was you."

I blinked in surprise. Most humans didn't catch on to the reactions of animals to our kind. But then again Bella was a very unique individual. "Well done, darlin'. Very observant," I commented. "You wanna talk about observant? You and Jake didn't even notice I was there, did you? I just love having people talk about me behind my back and conspiring to commit me," she snarked, "You all can just go to hell and leave me the fuck alone. I want nothing from anyone. You can leave now."

She dismissed me. She fucking dismissed me. Oh fuck no. She wasn't just gonna push me out of her life like this. I know I left before for her safety but I was back now, and I was gonna save her.

"Don't try to act like a fucking hero Jasper Whitlock. I don't want a fucking hero. You won't save me. I won't let you. I didn't let Jake and the pack and I most certainly won't let you. Just leave me alone and let me die!" she snarled.

"Is that really what you want? You want to die? That's fucking stupid, Bella. You're gonna go off yourself just cause some douchebag dumped you and took off? What about everything else in your damn life? What about your dad and Renee? Jake and Angela and Jessica? What about ME?" I roared.

"You left me! My own fucking mate left me! Why the hell should I want to live when the person that is supposed to love me unconditionally and spend eternity with me, easily walked right out of my life without a single goodbye. You don't care, so why should I? The great Jasper 'Major' Whitlock doesn't even want his own mate! So why don't you just kill me now and get it over with or let me do it myself" she screamed, her face twisted in anguish.

I was so confused. I couldn't understand what she was talking about. Could it be possible?

Was Isabella Marie Swan…my mate?


	7. My Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 7: My Bella.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, my dead heart would be racing now if it could.

In an instant her entire demeanor changed. Her body sagged, shoulders hunched as her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. Her face became drawn with grief and horror and then went blank. It was then that I realized that I couldn't feel anything from her. If I wasn't looking directly at her then one would think that she had vanished into thin air. "Bella, talk to me. What are you talking about?"

There was no response, only short, quick, even breaths. I reached out and gently touched her shoulder with the tips of my fingers, trying to draw her attention to me. She didn't flinch or react in anyway. "Bella!"

I sighed and looked around the room, searching for some kind of answer. I was startled to hear the sound of vampire footsteps running quickly in our direction. Without hesitation the male scaled the side of the house and slipped through the window. I crouched down in front of Bella, snarling and baring my teeth.

I faltered slightly upon seeing Marcus Volturi entering the room. "Your defensiveness is unnecessary. Stand aside, empath, let me see my niece," he brushed past me without a second glance. I straightened in shock and then stared in wonder.

He sank down in front of her, gently taking her hands into his. "Fiore? Che cosa è successo? Che cosa ti ha sconvolto?" he stroked down her cheek, trying in vain to elicit a response. When she didn't he sighed deeply and bowed his head for a moment.

"Come on, my sweet. Why don't you lie down?" he asked, pulling back the covers and gently coaxing her to lie down. She allowed him to guide her into her bed, not resisting in any way. He pulled the covers over, tucking her in and kissing her forehead softly. "Rest, sweet girl," he whispered.

"I think we should continue our conversation outside?" he hinted with a raised eyebrow and a nod to the window. I nodded and leapt out to the ground below with Marcus following. He immediately strode off into the forest and I followed for several miles until we reached a small clearing where a young blonde female vampire was waiting. She immediately reached from him, placing her hands on his face and looking at him questioningly. "Go to her, il mio angelo," he prompted. She cast me a sad and slightly exasperated look before turning tail and disappearing back the way we came.

"I'm sure you have many questions," he sighed, turning to me. "Yeah, you could say that," I bit out exasperatedly, "What the hell is going on? Why are you here and how do you know of my Bella?"

"She has suffered so much loss in her life…it is a wonder that she kept herself alive…" he murmured, gazing at me with a passive expression. "Yeah, well it would seem that those were not her intentions," I hissed.

"Don't take you frustration out on me, young man. This is not my fault. I was merely making an observation. I know all about her attempts to leave this earth. I also know that it is not truly her wish to die. This is merely her coping method, while she is forced to wait," he replied calmly.

"Waits for what?" I demand. "While she waits for you. While she waits for her mate to return to her. The mate that she never knew she had and never got to really know," he answered.

"I can't be her mate. It's just…there's just not… it's not possible. I'm not her mate," I protested. "I would not ever let her hear you say that if I were you," he growled warningly, "You are her mate. But the two of you were blinded by the manipulation twins. They were quite intent that the two of you never find out the truth. But as they say, true love conquers all."

True love…true love…True. Love. My Bella.

**A/N: Yes, there will be some Italian dialogue in this story. No, I do not speak Italian. Everything in the story will be from Google translate and I know it is not proper or whatever but this is the best I've got with my limited knowledge.**

**fiore – blossom (literal translation means flower but in this story I use it as blossom)**

**Che cosa è successo? Che cosa ti ha sconvolto? – What has happened? What has upset you?**

**il mio angelo – my angel**


	8. An Explaination

**A/N: Please let me just say that I am thrilled that so many people are interested in my story. I know that you've all got tons of questions, especially regarding the last 2 chapters, but I promise that within the next few chapters a very good portion of your questions will be answered. I took a break from writing about a year ago when my son was born and I just became too busy spending time with him and working and going to school. But now that he has turned a year old he has become much better about letting Mommy sit on her computer for a little while to write. The last two chapters have been kinda small and vague as I get back into the swing of writing but from here forward it is all systems go! Thank you all for your support and reviews. Now….Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8: An Explaination**

Bella Swan is my mate. Bella is my true love. Bella is the one that I'm supposed to spend eternity with. No matter how I say it my brain still cannot comprehend it. Could vampires have anxiety attacks? I felt like my head was spinning.

"I can see that you are struggling with this apparent revelation," Marcus sighed, "Would you like me to explain?" I nodded numbly, choosing to take a seat on the cold, damp forest floor. Marcus followed suit, instead sitting on a fallen log that ran across the pathway.

"I think I'll start with how I am involved with Miss Bella Swan. Isabella is my niece, from my younger sister. There are many 'greats' involved. I don't have many memories from my human life but my sweet little sister Adeline. From the research I've done I found that she had married and had her children and so it has continued until Isabella's mother married Charlie and had my niece," he explained.

"Wait, you know Charlie? On a first name basis?" I asked, flabbergasted. "Yes, after Isabella and I first came into contact I choose to come see Charlie and introduce myself. I explained how my search had led me here to Forks and my niece. I wanted to get to know her and any family that we had left," he replied.

"That still doesn't explain how you know about Isabella and why you are here in Forks. What do you want with her?" I was still grasping to understand.

"A few months after your family left her behind she was taken by a passing nomad and brought to us. She hasn't fully explained what happened to me but from what I have gathered it would seem that the nomad caught her scent as well as the families and followed it. Finding the Cullen house abandoned he followed the other trail directly to Isabella. Apparently she was sitting in her room flipping through a picture album and ranting or something. As I'm sure you've figured out, that album contained many pictures of your family. The nomad was concerned about how she knew so much about vampires so he gave her a choice, he would either call the Volturi here or he would take her to us. She opted to voluntarily come to us and she was there within a few days," he sighed.

"She willingly came to you? No questions asked? No resistance? She just went straight into the lions den?" I hissed. What the hell was wrong with this girl? Where was her sense of self preservation?

"She didn't care, figlio. She was barely surviving then. She thought that she was going to die from either her broken heart or from her knowledge of the vampire world. She simply didn't care anymore. When she arrived she was hollow, a mere shell of a creature once so full of light. As soon as I saw her I knew. I knew exactly who she was to me and exactly why she was so withdrawn," he sighed deeply, shaking his head, "She stayed with me for a week and during that week I explained everything to her. I explained the family history that I knew of and I told her that I wanted to be a part of her life. We left Italy and we've been here ever since. Bianca and I have bought a small cabin a few miles away and we remain close by in case Isabella should need us."

"Okay…but that still doesn't explain the whole mate thing," I remind him.

"The blonde young woman you saw earlier is my very close companion. Bianca has a very special gift, much stronger than mine and just as useful. While I can see the strengths of the bond between individuals, she can see much deeper into those bonds. She can see exactly what kind of bond it is… friend, family, love, mate. Any possible bond between people and she will know what it is. But that is not her only talent. She also knows who a person will be mated to," he raised an eyebrow at me, "She can tell how long it will be before they meet and before they accept and consummate the mating bond."

I gaped at him in surprise. So this is why he thought Bella and I were mates. And assumingly, he or Bianca told Bella about it. But they were wrong. Bella and I were too different to be able to work. She was too good, too innocent. And I was a monster, a killer, a warrior.

"Jasper, quit with the disgusto di sé merda. I can see it all over your face. You are her perfect match just as she is yours. The two of you are meant to help each other heal, to recover and connect and become stronger than you ever have been before. You truly have no idea how strong you two will be…" he trailed off, appearing to know more than he was letting on. His emotions betrayed the same thing.

"What do you know? What are you hiding from me, from us?" I demanded. "It does not concern you at this time, giovanotto. I promise that in time you both will fully understand. But for now it is time to focus on you and Isabella. She needs you right now. Bianca and I have supported her as best we could but we are not you. She does not want us like she wants you. She wants her mate," his dull red eyes shone with intensity.

"I want proof. I'm not going to come in and wreak havoc on her life with my return only to find out that I am not really her mate and that someday my real mate will find me. I want proof that she's my mate. Do you have that?" I asked.

"I have no proof, figlio. But you do. You and Bella have all the proof you'll ever need. Go to her. Go to her and look into her eyes and hold her hands and you will see all the proof you need. Go to her," he urged. And without a backwards glance to see if he was following, I was gone, racing to the woman who was to be my mate. Racing to my Isabella.

Translation:

figlio – son

disgusto di sé merda – self-loathing crap (disgust with yourself)

giovanotto – young man

**A/N: Well there you have it. Hopefully this chapter has cleared up a good portion of the questions that have been bouncing around. And if not, then the next few chapters coming up should help with that.**


End file.
